Tease Me, Please Me
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Seifer introduces Squall to a whole new extreme of kinkiness. S x S pwp.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVIII.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, profanity, and slight S& M involved.

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Sometimes it's best to give into your fantasies.

_Seifer's POV._

" Why must you taunt me?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at the man I had chained to the wall. His long mussed chocolate locks blocking his face from my view. Not hearing a reply, I sneered at him. Walking up to him, I ran my fingers down his sides, gently moving them to his chest, watching him tremble as my fingers ghosted across his abdomen.

"A-aw what's wrong Leonheart?" I cooed, stopping my gentle caresses.

Squall didn't say anything, he raised his eyes, focusing the stormy grey orbs upon me.

Smirking at the nude brunet, I knelt down before him, grabbing his arousal harshly, my tongue slipped past my lips, licking the underneath of my rival's cock.

"Ung.." Squall moaned softly, peering down at me, his eyes heavy lidded with lust, and his pale pink lips parted, allowing soft breaths to escape past them.

" Mmmm." I moaned, my eyes resting upon the brunet, I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the disappointed look he sent my way. "Patience... Squally-boy."

Spotting my duffle bag, I walked over to it unzipping it, I looked inside, rummaging through, I pulled out a cock ring, along with a small anal viberator, not to mention my cat of nine tails. Casually throwing a smirk over my shoulder at the younger man, i patted my pocket, making sure the bottle of lube was there. Feeling that it was there, i smirked contently.

Strutting over to my captive, I slid the cock ring over the head of his throbbing member. Paying no mind to his steady glare upon me, i set my whip down, and rummaged through my pants pocket for the lubricant, pulling out the bottle I snapped open the cap, pouring a generous amount on the viberator. Spreading Squall's thighs, I pushed the toy into him, purposely making sure it was deep enough to be sending the vibrations against his prostate.

" AHHH...Ngggg." Squall cried out, desperately trying to buck his hips.

Licking my lips at the sight of the other man, I picked up my whip standing several feet away from him, I threw my whip back, bringing it forward only to crack against his pale flesh. Watching in delight as he jerked, trying to avoid the whip, thus shoving the viberator even deeper into himself. Lolling his head back, Squall let out a soft throaty moan, quickly turning to insistant, whimpers. Dropping my whip once more, I sauntered over to the needy man. "Do you want to cum?" i purred as I grazed my teeth against his throat.

"...yes...please.." he whimpered softly.

Raising an eyebrow coyly, I removed the cock ring, and wrapped my fingers around his cock, stroking the hardened organ, while my left hand slipped between his legs, thrusting the viberator in and out of him. I smirked as I saw Squall trying to reach out to me, trying to touch me. Chuckling I gripped his cock harder, and increased the movement of my wrist, groaning softly I leaned forward a bit, licking the outer shell of his ear.

The pale lithe body, began to tremble, and tense. "Seifer..." he pleaded

Moving my lips from his ear to claim his lips, I hungrily thrusted my tongue past his lips,

goraning softly when I heard him cry out in my mouth, his tongue eagerly caressing my own., smirking when I felt his cum, upon my skin. I unlocked the chains, gently removing them off of his lithe body.

"What about you?" he asked, while clinging to me exhausted

"Don't worry about me." I replied, as I pulled the viberator out of him. " I did this for you."

A faint blush graced Squall's face, burying his head in the crook of my neck he whispered " The master costume suits you."

Chuckling, I looked at the brunet in my arms. " Of course it does."

"Arrogant bastard." was the quiet retort. Only to be countered a few moments later with a soft lick to my neck " I love you."

Smiling, I ruffled The already mussed chocolate locks. " I love you too."

A/N: well...how do you like it?


End file.
